The present invention relates to a ski boot.
The known ski boots are substantially of three types: a rear-entry ski boot constituted by a rigid monolithic shell with which a front quarter and a rear quarter (which can be tilted down to allow the insertion of the foot from the rear) are associated; a second rear-entry ski boot constituted by a shell with overlapping flaps with which a single quarter is associated and has front flaps which can partially overlap and interact with closure means such as levers; and a third mixed-structure boot which comprises a shell with overlapping flaps with which a front quarter and a rear quarter are associated.
This last type is nowadays the most interesting, since it is an attempt to combine the advantages of the front entry type in which the foot is better embraced, with those of the rear entry type, which gives a better comfort; the known boots of this third type still have to be developed significantly though.
A ski boot is known, for example, which is constituted by a lower portion and by a quarter which is articulated on said lower part in two opposite points lying at the axis of articulation of the foot; the rear part of the quarter has a rounded hollow portion which allows extensive downward tilting. Said hollow portion is preferably covered by a cap connected to the quarter by means of a rigid coupling element.
This known type of ski boot has the important disadvantage of being composed of a large number of components which are also structurally complex; the industrial production of such a ski boot is therefore extremely difficult and the overall manufacturing costs are very high.